


Late Night Call

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life, mixed identities, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Peter wakes up to a late night call.





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> This came to me randomly today, and I decided to write it out. I decided to dedicate it to my awesome cheerleader-in-all-writing. Hope you like it, Mads!

Peter had been dreaming of Stiles, of having him there in his arms, asleep on a lazy Sunday morning instead of three hours away at college when his cell phone rang on the bedside table. The literal wakeup call was enough to make him grab the phone and growl into it.

_“What?”_

“Hello, I’m Nurse Michaels from the Alta Bates Summit Medical Center in Berkeley. I’m calling, because we have a patient without an ID on him, but on his cell phone this number was listed as ‘Daddy’.”

For five seconds, Peter’s mind went blank. Then he realized several things at once.

One, Stiles was in the hospital, and unconscious because the nurse was making calls to identify him.

Two, the Sheriff—as John was listed on Stiles’s phone—would kill them both.

Three, they really needed to discuss how to name people on your cell phone.

“Uh, I know who you’re calling for, but full disclosure, I’m not his father.”

The nurse went silent, hiccupped once, and then laughed out loud for solid twenty seconds before she could gather herself enough to talk again. “I’m so, _so_ sorry!”

“No, I understand.” Peter couldn’t help but to smile. “His name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but if you ask him, he’ll say it’s Stiles.” He spelled out the name for the nurse, then asked, fighting impatience, “What’s happened to him? He’s my….” _Partner. Baby Boy. Mate. Everything._

“He was a victim of a hit and run, but he’s going to be fine. He’s just unconscious with some broken ribs and arm, but we wanted to get in touch with his family as soon as possible.”

“Where did the accident happen?” Peter frowned, because it didn’t sound like Stiles to be out without his ID.

The nurse gave him an address, and Peter nodded to himself. “I think he was out getting his food from this small Vietnamese place that doesn’t deliver. He lives nearby that address.”

“Alright, so, since you’re not his _father_ ,”—she snickered again, but it didn’t sound mocking, just amused—“who do we call for immediate family?”

“You know, I’m going to drive there right now. I’ll call his father myself, if that’s okay? The family hasn’t had good relationship with hospitals, and he has a heart condition, so….”

“Right, sure. That works for me. You don’t happen to have Stiles’s social security number?”

“I do have it somewhere, let me check it out.”

Peter gave the number and all other information he could to the nurse, then called John, who grunted at him. Only then Peter realized it was way past midnight, and John had likely been asleep for an hour or two at best.

“Sorry, John,” he said empathetically.

“Peter, what’s going on?” John was immediately alert.

“I got a call from a hospital in Berkeley. Stiles will be fine,” he hastened to add. “But I’m going to get into my car and drive there right now. I assume you want to come with me?”

“Of course, pick me up at home.”

“Ten minutes.”

“Wait, Peter, why did they call you instead of me?” The suspicion in John’s tone made Peter’s skin crawl.

“Uh… I’ll explain in the car,” he hedged, knowing it sounded like a question because he might have been a forty-year-old man, but he was still fucking scared of the Sheriff who had been his not-quite-father-in-law for the last two years.

John harrumphed. “Fine. Just get here.”

The drive would be three hours or so. This would be _so much fun_.

 

 


End file.
